


ten minutes ago

by nemju



Series: kissing prompts [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemju/pseuds/nemju
Summary: he doesn’t expect the kiss on the back of his hand, a chaste, little thing but making his heart pound all the same.





	ten minutes ago

**Author's Note:**

> #4: a kiss on the hand  
> \- 10kg of cheese  
> \- a couple hundred words  
> \- beat till fluffy

“May I?"

Jaehwan looks at the man bent at the waist, hand outstretched to him in invitation. A careful pause, and his own slots into the warm palm gently as a shy acceptance. He doesn’t expect the kiss on the back of his hand, a chaste, little thing but making his heart pound all the same.

The man stands at his full height now, grinning when he finds Jaehwan staring back up at him. The smile suits him just as well as the jewelled band nestled in his wavy hair. He brings him in one fluid motion, fingers bracing the small of Jaehwan’s back, clasped hands and arms stretched out. Jaehwan sucks in a breath, and there’s no time to waste before they start the waltz.

 _One, two, three._ Counts automatically run in his head, drilled from hours of practice with his partner. Though he’s used to holding smaller hands and softer waists, he catches on quickly. Jaehwan thinks that he much prefers being held like this instead.

 _One, two, three._ It’s magical as always, with the grand orchestra behind them painting a world with melody and thousands of twinkling lights above their heads blurring into a flurry as they dance. Feet push off the ground in timely steps, warmth blooming from where they make contact.

 _One, two, three._ But something’s different, since Jaehwan can’t hear any of the music nor see the lights. All there is to concentrate on is the prince’s soft lips inches away from him, the same one he caught sight of ten minutes ago. He isn’t sure if it's the universe speaking to him, but surely it must mean something if he is currently in said prince’s arms, soaring around the room.

 _One, two, three._

Jaehwan bravely shifts his gaze higher, and who knew the light of every single star in the galaxy could be found in just a pair of eyes.

 _One, two, three._

The music slows to its end and the couples beside them break form, giggling into each other’s arms as they bid their goodbyes. The hand in his doesn’t let go as it leads him out, the hems of their long coats fluttering out behind them. They squeeze past the stares of other royalties and off onto a side balcony decorated with lush flora, vines creeping along the creamy pillars. Not even the vast night sky can steal his attention from the prince in front of him, who bows again, a reminder from the ballroom.

“Your highness, allow me to introduce myself. I’m-"

“Prince Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan breathes, not being able to stop himself. How could he, since the first assembly. The boyish presence was a bit too amiable in a room of stiff nobles not to have captivated Jaehwan in the moment, and especially not for long weeks after.

“Yes,” he mutters back just as softly, pout of his lips accentuated by the soft glow of moonlight. The prince steps in closer and brings a hand to cup the side of his face, an electrifying touch that causes Jaehwan’s entire world to melt away around the two of them. Jaehwan can’t help but get sucked into those same bright eyes filled with universes unexplored and he finally tells him what he’s been wanting to say since the moment he learnt of his name. He leans into the hand, eyelids instinctively falling shut as he basks in the warmth.

“You’re beautiful."

Prince Sanghyuk blossoms at the compliment, his cheeks rounding out on his strong cheekbones, a contrast to his usual handsomeness that Jaehwan’s delighted to see. He lets out a little chuckle and strokes his thumb along the swell of Jaehwan’s cheek, a touch so sweet it lets the fluttering in his chest take off into the night.

“Funny, because one would say the same about yourself, Prince Lee Jaehwan.”

**Author's Note:**

> ITS BORING and im sorry bout that hdsjasd im trying to get back into that writing streak i was in but looks like im out of it :'c
> 
> also inspired from cinderella the musical's 'ten minutes ago' mmm miss u kentopher
> 
>  
> 
> [♡](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YznE5tl9GiM)


End file.
